


Date (Double Rainbow)

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Nightmare's Gang [30]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Advice, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bad Advice, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Cream, M/M, Relationship Advice, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Ink takes Vigour out on a date. Things unfortunately don't go as intended.





	Date (Double Rainbow)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Ink - X  
Vigour - Sky  
Other characters - both  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Ink walked next to Vigour with a bright smile. He was thoroughly enjoying their date.

Vigour smiled brightly as he walked next to Ink. Today had been a very fantastic day! He'd had so much fun and he'd got to spend it with Ink, together!

"Do you want to grab some ice cream?" Ink asked with a smile.

Vigour smiled excitedly at Ink. "Yes please!!"

Ink smiled excitedly.

"Which flavour?" He asked with a knowing grin.

"Chocolate mint chip!" Vigour said excitedly. "Though I wouldn't oppose salted caramel. I heard from Classic that it's delicious."

Ink smiled.

"Let's locate some ice cream!" He said excitedly.

"Yay!!!" Vigour cheered excitedly and followed Ink, scanning around exaggeratedly.

Ink giggled as he looked around for some ice cream.

They walked around for a bit, Vigour pointing out little things that he found interesting or beautiful.

Ink watched Vigour with a smile. His datemate was so perfect.

"Oh!" Vigour gasped and pointed to a smoothie truck. "Can we get that instead? Please??"

Ink smiled.

"Sure." He replied as he looked over.

"My treat." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Vigour asked as he followed Ink. "I can pay for my own."

Ink smiled softly.

"Yeah. I want to pay for my awesome shooting star." He replied.

Vigour blushed softly at the compliment and smiled at Ink. "I'd have to return the favor one day then."

Ink smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it." He replied happily.

Vigour smiled brightly at Ink and led him to the truck for some smoothies. He gasped when he saw the menu. "There's chocolate and caramel in there!"

Ink smiled as he looked around. They even had his favourite flavour.

"Let's order!" Vigour said excitedly.

Ink ordered with a smile before getting out his wallet.

Vigour smiled excitedly as he waited for their drinks. He loved smoothies almost as much as ice cream and cake.

Ink paid with an excited smile.

Vigour took the offered drinks and turned to Ink happily. "Do we want to keep walking or sit down?"

"Let's sit down for a bit." Ink replied with a smile.

"Sounds good to me!" Vigour smiled happily and picked a table to sit with Ink. He picked one that was a good distance away from other people.

Ink smiled as he followed Vigour.

Vigour handed Ink his drink happily. He took a sip of his drink and smiled happily.

Ink took his drink with a smile.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Vigour smiled brightly at Ink, sipping his drink happily. He struck up a conversation with Ink happily.

After a few minutes, a human couple walked up to them curiously.

"Hello there." the wife asked. "Are you two a couple?"

Ink looked up and nodded with a smile.

"Oh!" the wife said in surprise and turned to her husband. "See! I told you!"

"But you two look like twins." The husband said with a frown.

"We're not related at all." Ink replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" The husband asked, gaining a nod from Vigour.

"You both are wearing rings." the wife pointed out with a pleasant smile. "Are you two married?"

Ink flushed brightly at that question.

Vigour noticed and chuckled softly. "Not yet. We're planning on getting married sometime between Autumn and Spring. We're not sure yet."

"I see." the wife smiled. "You two look amazing together-"

"Have you two had sex already?" the husband asked bluntly.

Ink blushed as he smiled at Vigour.

He winced slightly at the question.

"That's none of your business." He replied with a frown. He was getting a bit annoyed.

Vigour winced at the question and chuckled nervously. "Well, no we haven't. We haven't even slept in the same bed."

The wife winced and tried to amend the situation. But the husband only frowned, looking angry.

"You're getting married and you haven't slept in the same bed?" He asked like they'd done a crime. "Are you even fulfilling your duties to your fiance?"

Vigour looked down and looked uncomfortable and nervous. "W-well I- um-"

Ink frowned at the man.

"Vigour is the best mate I could wish for. I don't care if he doesn't sleep in the same bed as me." He said angrily.

Vigour smiled faintly at Ink but he was still very clearly upset.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't fulfil his duties." the man argued while his wife looked at him helplessly. "How will your relationship succeed if he doesn't do his job? Is he doing the housework? Cooking? Managing finances and the house? Not to mention studies say that pleasure helps sustain a great relationship. And why aren't you saying anything? Why are you letting him do nothing? It's a sin if a wife doesn't pleasure her husband." he said factually.

Vigour winced and mumbled softly under his breath. "But that's human culture...."

Ink frowned.

"Vigour's right! We lead very different lifes! Besides, he's not my wife."

"Then what? You're the wife in the relationship?" the man asked, ignoring his own wife. "Then why aren't you fulfilling your duties."

Vigour kept silent, unable to do anything under the constricting pressure around them.

Ink glared at the human.

"None of us is the wife." He said with a frown.

"Someone has to be." the man said factually. "You need to establish your roles in order to have a good family. I'm just trying to help."

Vigour took a breath and spoke up, his voice wavering. "W-we work together. A-and that's the way m-monsters work in relationships. Roles aren't s-set for them. They compromise."

The man wanted to speak up but the wife butted in nervously. "It sounds very interesting. Honey, we're going to be late picking up Robbie. He has tuition today."

The man looked at his wife before nodding. "You're right. We need to get our son."

They turned around to leave, the man pausing to look behind at them. "Don't forget my advice. It'll help you in your marriage."

The wife quickly pulled him away, looking at them apologetically.

Ink frowned. He looked at Vigour worriedly.

"You okay?" He asked gently.

Vigour looked down, eyes downcast and sad. "Yeah. Let's just drink. I don't want the ice to get warm."

He took a long sip of his drink, still looking down sadly. It was clear that what had happened weighed on him.

Ink frowned worriedly.

"I love you." He said softly, blushing as he took a sip.

Vigour glanced up at Ink before looking back down, seemingly more defeated.

"Even if I don't sleep with you?" Vigour asked as he played with his drink. "He's right though. I can't say that he's wrong but.... I just can't do it. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Ink said softly. "I love you. Nothing could change that." He explained.

"If only..." Vigour said softly. He looked up at Ink. "Why'd you even want to be with me? I'm.... a bother. Especially with my irrational fears."

Ink smiled sadly.

"Shooting Star, I'm afraid of the colour white. It's alright." He replied softly.

"But you only have one phobia." Vigour frowned, almost angrily. Mostly frustrated at himself. "I'm afraid of touch, intimacy, cold, portals and restraints. I'm more of a problem to you than anything else."

Ink frowned.

"It's alright, Vigour." He said. "I love you despite all that."

"Why?" Vigour asked, looking up at Ink with wide confused and sad eyes.

Ink frowned softly.

"Because you're amazing, shooting star. You manage to stay positive despite what you had to go through." He explained.

Vigour chuckled, an empty sad sound. "You're dating a broken skeleton Ink. You know that right?"

Ink nodded.

"I do. But you still manage to hold yourself together. I admire you for that." He explained.

"You shouldn't." Vigour said softly before looking up at Ink with a small smile. "But.... thank you. For staying with me."

Ink smiled softly.

"Same." He replied.

Vigour smiled at Ink softly. He might be broken... but he had Ink beside him. And he couldn't ever be more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
